ChanBaek - When enemy gotta fallin in love
by blacksogogi21
Summary: Apa yang terjadi apabila musuh bebuyutan saling menyukai? Summary Aneh! ChanBaek, Slight TaoRis, Agak nyrempet (apanya?), EXOCouples, YAOI, Read and Review, please!


Title : When enemy gotta fallin in love

Cast : -Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

-Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Other Cast : -Luhan, Xiumin, D.O, Lay, Tao (Baekhyun's genk's member)

-Sehun, Chen, Kai, Suho, Kris (Chanyeol's genk's member)

Genre : Shoneun-ai, Romance, Friendship, and others! Temukan sendiri ya.. ^^

Lenght : One Shoot

Author : blacksogogi21

Summary : Apa jadinya jika musuh bebuyutan menjadi saling mencintai? O_O

Heuh, summary gaje.. ._.

Gender Switch, YAOI, ChanBaek, Don't like don't read!

_Silent Readers_, _go away!_

_If there is any typos, i'm so sorry.._

_Read and Review,_ juseyo... ^^

blacksogogi21 presents..

_When enemy gotta fallin in love_

Baekhyun POV

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah salah satu murid SM Favorite School. Aku dikenal sebagai siswa paling pintar di sekolahku itu.

Walaupun aku pintar, aku tidak seperti murid pintar yang seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu di perpus untuk membaca buku yang sangat tebal dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya, aah!

Itu benar-benar aneh! Mereka membuang masa muda mereka hanya untuk hal begituan!

Lihatlah aku! Walaupun aku pintar, aku juga gila! Aku memang sering -ah bukan! Selalu malah! Aku selalu mendapat pujian atas nilaiku, prestasiku!

Tapi tak jarang juga aku mendapat hukuman, ejekan, dsb... (#me : gituan kok dibanggain sih? #baek: Author sableng, lu kan yang buat n nulis ini cerita! #me : oh iya lupa! Lanjutkan!)

Aku mempunyai genk yang terkenal paling ribut, gila, heboh di sekolah ini. Yah, mereka ini adalah sahabat-sahabat seperjuanganku, yaitu D. O si mata bulat, Lay si pelupa, Monster Cantik Luhan, Xiumin si bakpao, dan Kungfu Panda Tao!

Kita sering jajan bareng, kumpul bareng, dan yang lain-lainnya kita lakukan bersama! Nama genk kita itu tanpa nama. Ya! "Tanpa Nama"

Aku memiliki musuh berwujud genk juga, genk itu bernama _The Prince_ dengan ketua bernama Si Kakek Tua Suho.

Genk mereka sangatlah angkuh dan jail apalagi dengan yang namanya Si Tiang Listrik Chanyeol! Dia itu sangaaaat jail! Kerjaan dia hanya mengerjaiku dan... yah... begitulah, kalian akan tau sendiri...

Sekarang kita sedang makan bersama di Kantin sekolahku.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Lay, yang akan memesankan makanan kami

"Aku mie goreng sama _Lemon ice_ saja!" jawabku

"Aku nasi goreng sama _Melon Juice_!" ucap D. O

"Aku _Orange Juice_ sajalah, aku sedang tidak mood makan, nih!" ucap Luhan

"Aku Cumi krispy dan _ice tea_!" ucap Xiumin

"..."

"Tao, kamu mau pesen apa?" ucapku sambil menyikut Tao disebelahku

"Tao?"

"Tao!" tak ada jawaban..

"Tao! Tao! Loh, Tao mana?" ucapku kaget, karena biasanya Tao selalu duduk disebelahku

"Hei! Tao mana? Tao!" teriak Luhan panik

Akhirnya kami pun berbagi tugas untuk mencari Tao. Ada yang mencari ke kelas, ke lapangan basket, ke atap, ke aula, dan aku sendiri mencarinya di setiap tong sampah...

Hahahahaa! Tidak lah! Maksudku, di setiap seluk toilet! Siapa tau ternyata Tao ada di sana!

SKIP~

Kamipun berkumpul lagi.

"Apa ada yang nemu Tao?" tanyaku selaku ketua yang bertanggung jawab... -..-

"Nggak ada, Con!" ucap mereka

"Can! Con! Can! Con! Kiramu gue apa?!" ucapku

Hening~

Selang beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oke! Kita mulai cari lagi, ya!" ucapku dengan semangat 45

"Siaaapp! Kapteeenn!" ucap mereka dengan semangat membara (emangnye kebakaran -..-)

Baekhyun POV end

Mari kita lihat APA yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh seorang Huang Zi Tao!~

Tao POV

Sekarang aku sedang berada di Atap Sekolah setelah tadi aku mendengar bisikan halus serta misterius milik sesorang entah siapa yang berbunyi "Kau, temui aku di Atap! Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" di kantin sekolah tadi.

Setelah itu, aku hanya mengikuti perintah itu dengan ragu-ragu. Sungguh, sekarang aku sangat takut. Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tapi sungguh! Aku bersumpah tadi aku mendengar bisikan itu, tidak mungkin kan kalau itu hantu? Tiba-tiba...

CKLEK

KRIEEET...

KLEK

Ada suara pintu terbuka dan ditutup kembali, aku yakin itu orang yang berbisik kepadaku tadi.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Dia melangkah kearahku.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat berat dan.. _Manly._ Langsung kutengokkan wajahku kebelakang untuk melihat siapa itu. Dan...

WUAH! Kris Sunbae! Diakan salah satu member genk musuh Bacon-hyung! Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia marah padaku?

Tapi, aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain, aku nggak pernah ikut-ikutan ngelawan genk mereka, walaupun cuma 1 kali, waktu itupun aku ditarik Lulu-gege!

Aduh bagaimana ini? Tapi mukanya ganteng juga dari dekat! Ah! Gantengnnyaaa! T.T Jadi ngiri deh! (apaan sih Tao! -_-)

"Tao-ssi?" ucapnya mengagetkanku

"Hah?! Ehm, a-anu! A-ada a-a-apa K-Kris se-sunbae kesi-ni?" ucapku dengan terbatu-bata

"Ehm, Tao-ssi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Sudah kubilangkan dia itu _Manly To The Max!_ Suaranya itu, lho! Sangat _Cool! _Wajahnya juga sangat _Manly!_

"Tao?" tanyanya menyadarkan lamunanku

"Eh? Ah! Oh? Eo? Boleh! Boleh!" jawabku dengan tidak karuan. Sungguh hatiku berdetak 100 kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ehm, Tao... _Iloveyou!_" ucapnya dengan cepat

"Huh?" tanyaku, dia ngomong dengan begitu cepat sehingga aku hanya dapat menangkap kata-kata "_i_" dan "_you_", efek kebanyakan pakai _headset_, sih! Jadi budek! ._.

"Ehm, _i love you!_ Saranghae! Huh... Nan eotthokkae?" ucapnya sedikit seperti bingung tetapi sepertinya dia tetap _Stay Cool_.

Sebentar.

Tunggu!

MWO? Dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku?

Haa? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sampai hari ini Si Pangeran Ganteng ini bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku? Aku tidak bermimpi, kan?

"Tao?" tanyanya kembali menyadarkanku

"Eh, ehm, i-iya?" jawabku

"_So, will you be my boyfriend?_" lamarnya

Tuhan..

Aku harus jawab apaaa?

Oke! Aku akan menerimanya!

Ya, inilah saatnya, Tao!

_This is your dream, right? So accept it! Fighting, Tao! _(me : fighting, Taoo! Azeeekkk! #tao : apaan si lu thor! Ganggu! Back to the story!)

"Ah! Ehm... Ne! _Y-yes, i will be.. Your.. Your boyfriend!_" jawabku langsung sambil menutup mukaku. Duh! Aku maluuu! .

GREP

Kurasakan hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Satu kata dariku. Nyaman. Sungguh sangat nyaman. Aku terdiam.

Mengontrol detak jantungku dan juga menikmati kehangatan tubuh cinta pertamaku ini. (me : Awook! Bahasa looo! \\^o^ #tao : Diem lo author rese!)

"Gomawo, Changi!" ucap Kris

"Ne, che-cheonma, gege!" balasku malu-malu (me : aeehhh! Malu-malu kucing nih, Taaooo! Rawr! o #Tao: apaan sih thor!)

CHU~

Dia mencium bibirku...

Tao POV end

Baekhyun POV

Akupun mulai mencarinya lagi, walaupun pesanan kami sudah datang semua, kami tidak akan makan. Kami tidak akan makan kalau salah satu member genk kami menghilang, apalagi kalau tanpa alasan seperti ini. Saat aku sedang berjalan...

BYUURR

Kurasakan ada yang menumpahkan minumannya tepat diatas kepalaku secara SENGAJA. Dan aku tau itu pasti...

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa dia. Dan, betul dugaanku! Dia adalah Salah satu _Twin Tower_ dari Genk _The Prince_, _Prank_ Chanyeol.

Oh Tuhan... Salah apa lagi aku, tuhan? Sekarang lihat keadaanku! Rambutku basah, bajuku basah, wajahku pun ikut basah, apa kata guru BP nanti kalau melihat keadaanku seperti ini?

Apakah dia akan menghukumku bersama Chanyeol lagi di lapangan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tao? Aku kan belum menemukan Tao?

_Flashback On~_

"Ya! _Prank_ Chanyeoooolll!" teriakku geram pada makhluk tinggi dihadapanku ini

"Apa Byun Baekhyuuun?" dia malah balik nanya

"Ya! Tiang listrik! Awas kau!" geramku sambil bangkit dari liang kubur (?), maksudku bangkit dari kejatuhanku

"Hahahaha! _Catch Me If You Can!_ Bweeek! :p " ejeknya

Ya, kalian tahu. Aku dan Chanyeol sering sekali bertengkar karena ulahnya yang menurutku sangat-sangat idiot.

Tadi, dia makan pisang dan membuang kulitnya tepat dihadapanku, dan keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Aku malah tak melihat kulit itu dan aku terpeleset.

Semua orang menertawaiku, sungguh aku sangat malu. Apalagi dia, tawanya paling keras diantara semua orang disini.

Dan sekarang aku sedang mengejarnya di lapangan sembari berteriak-teriak nggak jelas. Aku ingin membalas dendam.

Meskipun pada akhir-akhirnya aku tidak akan menangkapnya dan berakhir di tangan guru BP, tapi aku merasa aku harus melakukannya, karena kalau aku diam berarti itu menandakan aku menyerah, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!

Sampai batas kesabaranku habis.

"Byuuuun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeool!" teriak seseorang dengan suara 9 Oktafnya.

Satu kata untukku. Mampus.

Aku terdiam, membeku ditempat. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Kami berdua terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun.

Dan itu membuat lapangan yang tadi heboh dengan teriakan-teriakan kami seketika menjadi hening.

"Ya! Kalian! Kenapa diam saja! Cepat kemari dan ikuti saya!" teriak orang itu lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeyeon Sonsaeng.

Aku dan Chanyeolpun mulai bergerak dan berjalan mendekati Taeyeon Sonsaeng. Setelah sampai, kami langsung mengikuti kemana Taeyeon Sonsaeng melangkah..

Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke ruang BP.

_At BP's Room~_

Aku dan Chanyeol duduk bersebrangan dengan Taeyeon Sonsaeng yang sekarang sedang mengambil file entah apa dan membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun" ucap Taeyeon Sonsaeng

"Nde, Sonsaengnim?" jawabku

"Sudah berapa pelanggaran yang telah kau lakukan bersama dengan Chanyeol? Kau itu murid yang pintar, tapi mengapa kau selalu begini? Apa kau tidak malu dengan apa kata orang-orang yang mengatakan "Kau brutal", "Kau Liar", "Tidak berpendidikan", padahal kau itu murid yang pintar, sangat pintar, terpintar malah, tetapi apabila tingkahmu begini, maksudku kalian, orang-orang tidak akan memandang kalian positif, justru malah negatif!" ucap Taeyeon Sonsaeng panjang kali lebar kali tinggi -_- sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Nde, Seonsaeng.. Jeongsahamnida..." ucapku sambil bungkuk 90 derajat celcius farenheit (?) kepada Taeyeon Sonsaeng

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol!" ucap Taeyeon Sonsaeng (lagi) mengagetkan kami

"Nde, Sonsaengnim?" jawab Chanyeol

"Park Chanyeol! Kau itu seorang murid dengan bakat olahraga (?) yang hebat, kau berbakat jadi atlet, beberapa perlombaan telah kau menangkan! Tetapi, mengapa sikapmu itu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu? Lihatlah akibat dari sikapmu ini! Memang kau memiliki wajah yang tampan, tetapi masih banyak juga yang memandangmu dari skillmu, terutama kebiasaanmu, bukan tampangmu! Apakah kau tidak merasa risih dengan ejekan "Atlet idiot"..."

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Tawaku seketika meledak. _WHAT?_ Atlet Idiot! Hah! Itu benar sekali! Cocok sekali ejekan itu!

Pantas Chanyeol tidak merasa risih, ya mungkin karena dia merasa itu sangat cocok dengan dia! Hahahahahaha!

Sementara aku tertawa, aku melirik sebentar Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil sesekali memelototiku. Hahahahahahaha! Idiot sekali dia! Hahahahahaha!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak seseorang dengan suara melengkingnya.

Ha... ha... ha... a... Tawaku mengecil.

"Nd-ee, Sonsaengnim?" tanyaku takut

"Sudah puas TERTAWANYA? Saya BELUM selesai BERBICARA!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan

"Nde, Sonsaeng..." ucapku takut (takut mulu lu baek -,-)

"Oke, Chanyeol, kembali pada ejekanmu. Apakah kau tidak merasa risih dengan ejekanmu yang mengganggu telinga guru-guru yang mengandalkanmu disini? Ketika saya mendengar ejekanmu itu, pikiran saya menjadi kacau!" teriak Taeyeon songsae pada akhir kalimat.

"Nde, seonsaengnim, jeongsahamnida..." ucap Chanyeol

Yah, seperti inilah kami. Bertemu, bertengkar, kejar-kejaran, dan berakhir di ruangan guru BP. Dan selalu dengan aku yang tampak kacau.

Ya, tidak juga, sih! Aku pernah juga mengerjai atau yang biasa disebut "Balas Dendam" pada Chanyeol. Aku pernah menumpahkan jus Stobery di kemejanya, pernah mendorongnya ke tongsampah, dan lain-lainnnya.

Merepotkan sih... Tapi menyenangkan juga! ^^ Tapi menyenangkan ya jangan gini-gini banget juga kali! Capek tau! (me : sudah takdir, Baek.. #baek : takdir gue gini kalo lo yang nulis, thor! #me : yaudin, maafkan saya.. ._. )

_Flashback Off~_

_Back to the Real Time~_

Baekhyun POV

Kurasakan ada yang menumpahkan minumannya tepat diatas kepalaku secara SENGAJA. Dan aku tau itu pasti...

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa dia. Dan, betul dugaanku! Dia adalah Salah satu _Twin Tower_ dari Genk _The Prince_, Park Chanyeol.

Aku kembali menatap lantai yang sekarang juga ikut basah. Berpikir. Oh Tuhan... Salah apa lagi aku, tuhan? Sekarang lihat keadaanku!

Rambutku basah, bajuku basah, wajahku pun ikut basah, apa kata guru BP nanti kalau melihat keadaanku seperti ini?

Oke. Aku memang pernah bilang kalau beginian menyenangkan. Tapi, coba kau baca kembali! Aku juga mengatakan kalau aku juga tidak suka dengan beginian! Aku capek, kesabaraanku sudah habis.

Dan aku nggak bercanda!

"Sudah puas?" tanyaku dingin pada Chanyeol

"Hah? Belum! Aku tambahin lagi, ya?" jawab Chanyeol dengan idiotnya

Sebelum dia menambahkan kembali minumannnya di kepalaku..

"_STOP IT_, PARK CHANYEOL!" jeritku penuh amarah

"Cukup sudah dengan semua ini! Aku sudah benar-benar muak! Aku sudah capek dengan semua ini! Emangnya enak terus-terusan dikerjain seperti ini? Tak tahukah, betapa malunya aku selalu pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini? Betapa capeknya aku mendengar omelan Taeyeon Sonsaeng walaupun saat itu kau juga ikut? Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mendengar omongan Si Tiang Bendera brengsek kembaranmu itu bahwa aku itu Leader genk tidak berguna? Betapa iba aku melihat member-member genkku yang merawatku jika aku terluka, membenahiku ketika aku kacau dan menyemangatiku? Gini-gini.. GUE JUGA MASIH PUNYA HATI!" teriakku serius.

Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Amarahku meledak saat itu juga.

Kurasakan ada yang menangis dibelakangku, ya aku tahu mereka yang menangis adalah Lay dan Luhan. Duo L. Duo L yang cengeng. Hatiku kembali sakit mendengar tangisan mereka.

Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan semua kerumunan ini. Tak terasa airmataku menetes. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Sudahlah..

Baekhyun POV end

Kris POV

Sekarang kami masih berciuman, lembut, namun dalam. Tanpa nafsu, melainkan penuh dengan cinta. (me : Aniyaaa! /o\ #kris : alay lo! Ini juga lo kan yang nulis! Lo yang buat! Sok polos! #me : ih, sewot! Ntar nggak ganteng lagi loo! Udeh ah! Terang! Back to the story!)

Sebenarnya bukan kami, melainkan aku. Aku yang lebih menciuminya, istilahnya aku yang lebih mendominasi ciuman ini.

_How about him?_ Dia daritadi jarang membalas ciumanku. Aku tahu. Dia tidak tau apa-apa soal seperti ini.

Dia polos. Dia masih sangat murni. Dia yang polos sekarang masih mencoba membalas ciumanku. Sungguh aku sangat senang, karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Walaupun sedikit merasa bersalah, karena telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, tapi aku senang.

_I promised, i will be the first and the last for him.. We are love, forever.. _(Google Translate pliis.. -..-)

_Flashback On_

Kris POV

Aku sedang memandangi langit biru yang sangat indah ini. Tapi masih indah My PandaTao. Tak ada yang melebihi indahnya My PandaTao, selain Tuhan. Tiba-tiba...

"Hey, _leader bro_!" ucap seseorang yang kuduga itu Sehun

Kutengokkan kepalaku. Dan benar dugaanku itu Sehun.

"Wae?" tanyaku

"Aku thudah menemukan fakta baru! Ternyata anggota genk thi Bebek Tengil itu thama thekali belum ada yang pernah berpacaran, loh! Termathuk si Bebek Tengil itu!" ucap Sehun dengan Cadelnya

WAIT. Tunggu sebentar. Otakku masih Loading... 50% Loading... 75% Loading... 99% Loading... 100%

Apa? Berarti dugaanku terhadap My pandaTao itu salah? Berarti kalau aku memacarinya "Aku akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu dan begitu sebaliknya"! Uwaouw! Itu Keyen!

(Hening.

Seketika Image Kris runtuh.. (Plis deh... -_-))

"Hyung!" teriak Sehun

"Hah? Apa? Iya! Nggak! Bisa jadi! Kamu siapa? Aku siapa?" ucapku spontan karena bingung

"Huththththth! Diem! Dirimu pathti mulai erorkan gara-gara thi PandaTaomu itu? Oke! Teruthkan thaja! Aku mau pergi, biatha lah! Nge-godain My Little LuLu! Udah dulu, ya! Bye!" teriaknya

_Flashback Off_

_Back To The Real Time_

Dia memukul dadaku. Tanda pasokan udara diantara kami sudah mulai habis. Kulepaskan ciuman kami. Terlihat dia merunduk malu dengan wajah memerah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tao, aku akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir untukmu" ucapku tulus

"Ehm, nado, gege" jawabnya

Aaah! Imutnya! Bolehkah aku memilikimu, memakanmu (?), dan mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku? Mungkin YA!

"Gege, aku kekantin dulu, ya! Mungkin aku udah ditungguin sama teman-temanku?" izinnya

"Mau aku temani?" tawarku

"Ehm, terserah!" jawabnya

Akhirnya, kami bergendengan tangan meninggalkan atap sekolah dan menuju ke kantin.

Kris POV end

Tao POV

Sekarang aku dan cinta pertamaku-ehm Kris gege, sedang bergendengan tangan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Aku tahu, wajahku sekarang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aiiih! Cintaku terbalaskan!

_At Canteen_

Kulihat ada banyak orang berkumpul. Kenapa, ya?

"Gege, itu ada apa?" tanyaku

"Mollayo, Panda... Kajja, kita kesana!" ucap Kris gege

Aku dan Kris gege pun medekati kerumunan itu, tiba-tiba... Ada seseorang yang keluar dari kerumunan itu. HAH?! Itu kan Bacon Hyung! Kok dia menangis, sih?! Ini tidakk bisa dibiarkan!

Kulepaskan gandengan tanganku dengan Kris gege. Aku pun melangkah sedikit berlari (?) untuk mengejar Bacon Hyung.

GREEEP!

Tiba-tiba, tanganku ditahan oleh Kris gege. Tepat saat tanganku ditahan Kris gege, kulihat Bacon Hyung juga tangannya seperti ditahan oleh...

MWO?!

Itu Park Chanyeol? Oh. Jadi kembaran gegeku ini yang membuatnya menangis lagi! Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris gege.

"Gege, lepaaash.." pintaku

"Shireoyo, Panda! Biarkan mereka meluruskan urusan mereka sendiri!" jawab Kris gege dengan tegas

Udah. Kalau sudah begini, satu kata untukku. Pasrah.

Genggaman Kris gege sangat kencang dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko tangan cantikku memerah atau patah karena mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kris gege. Tapi.. Bacon Hyung?

Akhirnya aku dan Kris gege hanya berdiri disini, mengamati, dan mulai mengikuti mereka.

Tao POV end

Chanyeol POV

Asal kau tau.. Aku tidak ingin (authornya-_-) menulis _flashback_ yang pajang nan bertele-tele lagi. Aku..

Aku melakukan ini semua, karena..

Aku menyukai Baekhyun. Ani! Aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang telah terjerumus oleh pesona memikat seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Aku melakukan ini, mem_bully_ Baekhyun, mengejek Baekhyun, mengerjai Baekhyun, semata-mata karena aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Aku tau ini salah, ini merugikan, tapi ini lah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ku tempuh agar aku selalu bersamanya. Kupikir dia juga menyukainya...

"Cukup sudah dengan semua ini! Aku sudah benar-benar muak! Aku sudah capek dengan semua ini! Emangnya enak terus-terusan dikerjain seperti ini? Tak tahukah, betapa malunya aku selalu pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini? Betapa capeknya aku mendengar omelan Taeyeon songsae walaupun itu bersamamu? Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mendengar omongan Si Tiang Bendera brengsek kembaranmu itu bahwa aku itu Leader genk tidak berguna? Betapa iba aku melihat member-member genkku yang merawatku jika aku terluka, membenahiku ketika aku kacau dan menyemangatiku? Gini-gini GUE JUGA MASIH PUNYA HATI!"

Tetapi kenyataannya lain. Baekhyun tampak sangat marah saat ini. Dan.. Ini jarang dan ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini, menurutku.

Kufikir dia menyukai dan biasa-biasa saja ketika bersamaku. Tetapi.. Sudah kukatakan bahwa kenyataannya lain. Dia tidak menyukainya, mungkin malah membenciku.

Tiba-tiba dia melangkah dengan gerak agak cepat. Kulihat matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatiku aku tak menginginkannya.

Mungkin ini saatnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Y-ya! Mau apa kau?" ucapnya kaget

Tak ku gubris ucapannya. Langsung saja aku bawa dia ke atap sekolah. Kau tau apa yang akan ku lakukan?

Pastinya kalian sudah tau apa, kan? Jadi tak perlu kujawab. Bagi yang tidak tau.. Heum, liat saja nanti.

"Cha-Chanyeol, lhe-pas-kaan.. Ige neomu appayo.."

Sebegitu sakitkah sampai dia merintih seperti itu? Ingin ku lepaskan, tapi aku takut dia akan mencoba kabur.

Katakan saja aku idiot karena memiliki fikiran seperti itu. Tapi bisa saja hal itu terjadi, kan? Heuh.. Sebaiknya kupercepat langkah ini agar dia tidak terlalu lama merasakan sakit ini.

_At School's Rooftop_

Ku lepaskan genggamanku pada tangannya. Dapat kudengar dia menghembuskan nafas lega. Ku lirik sekilas tangan yang tadi sempat ku genggam, lebih tepatnya ku tarik.

Oh Tuhan... Sebegitu kencangnya kah sampai tangannya memerah seperti itu?

"Hiks! Ya katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai menarik-narikku kesini! Katakan! Huks!" ucapnya terisak mengagetkanku

Oh Tuhan..

Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Dari mana aku harus memulai mengucapkannya? Katakan saja aku bodoh, idiot, sampai masalah seperti ini saja tidak bisa ku pecahkan.

Eung..

Ah! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di fikiranku! Agak idiot memang.. Tapi, sepertinya ini akan berhasil!

BRUK

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kau tau apa yang ku lakukan? Tiba-tiba saja aku bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan yang ku ulurkan kepada Baekhyun khas seperti orang-orang yang menembak pacarnya.

"A-apa?" ku lihat dia membulatkan mata sipit yang mulai membengkak itu. Hidung mungilnya yang berwarna merah karena habis menangis itu bergerak menghirup oksigen terburu.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi calon pendamping hidupku mulai dari sekarang sampai dengan selamanya?" ucapku tulus. Sungguh, aku ingin..

"Nde.."

"Nde untuk?"

"Nde, akumaumenjadikekasihmu!"

"Kurang jelas!"

"Aah!"

"Baekhyun, katakan dengan jelas jawabanmu.."

"Nde! Aku Byun Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol!"

BINGO! Itulah yang ku ingin kan! Kata-kata mujarab itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir manis seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kata-kata yang menegaskan bahwa dia, Byun Baekhyun, bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Park Chanyeol! Terlalu cepat? Tidak ku rasa, karena kami sudah terbiasa bersama selama kurun waktu hampir lebih dari 1 tahun. Walaupun setiap kami bersama kami hanya bertengkar..

Dia menerima uluran tanganku. Aku pun segera berdiri.

"Benarkah itu Park Baekhyun?" bisikku di telinganya dan langsung berlari, atap sekolah ini luas, _so_ kita dapat berlari-lari disini. Tak perlu takut jatuh, karena ada pagar pembatasnya.

"Gyaah! Sembarangan saja kau, _Prank_ Chanyeol! Kembali kau!" pekiknya sambil mengejarku

Aku pun berlari menghindarinya dan karena mungkin bakat atletku (?), aku pun merubah posisi menjadi aku yang mengejarnya.

"Dapat kau!" ku peluk dirinya dari belakang setelah berhasil mengejar dan menangkapnya.

"Gyaaahhh!~" pekiknya kaget dan juga meronta-ronta di pelukanku.

Hahahahahaaha.. Biarlah kami merasakan 'Manis'nya dunia baru kami ini..

Kami pun tertawa lepas. Melupakan sejenak beban-beban kehidupan, baik itu tugas ataupun masalah pribadi. Memandang langit yang terlihat sangat cerah.

Dengan ini kami pun mulai melangkah kembali pada lembaran baru. Lembaran yang akan diwarnai dengan kisah diantara kami berdua.

Aku pun memandang kembali wajah cantik milik namjachinguku yang mungil nan manis ini. Menyadari aku yang menatapnya seperti itu, dia kembali tersipu. Pipi itu mulai merona merah. (me : Ya iyalah merah masak ungu? Itu namanya abis digebukin! #chanyeol : Diem lo! Ngerusuh banget sih! Oke, BTTS!)

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Dapat kulihat dia merunduk. Aku pun segera menahan dagunya agar wajahnya tetap menatapku. Mata kami saling memandang. Mata sipit itu, hidung mungil itu, juga bibir itu..

Chuuu~

Aku pun berhasil mendaratkan bibirku pada bibir _soft pink_ mungilnya. Manis. Bibir Baekhyun rasanya manis, seperti gula, melebihi gula malah. Semakin ku perdalam tekanan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Tenang. Kami tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan kok! Aku tidak mau disangka _prevert_ pada awal pembukaan lembaran kami ini. Hanya saling bertempelan namun dalam.

Lama kami berciuman seperti ini, hingga dia memukul dadaku pelan. Merasa pasokan udara kami mulai habis, dengan sangat terpaksa aku melepaskan tempelan –lebih tepatnya ciuman kami.

Kami saling mengatur nafas masing-masing. Meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang tadi sempat menghilang (?).

Oh Tuhan.. Benarkah makhluk di hadapanku ini namja? Lihatlah wajahnya yang sudah memerah semerah tomat segar yang baru dipetik itu.. Begitu saja dia sudah sangat cantik, melebihi yeoja.

Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Tidak! Tidak seperti yang kalian pikir aku akan menciumnya kembali, tidak..

Aku hanya menempelkan jidatku pada jidatnya. Menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Eheu.." ujarnya tersipu. Aih, kyeopda!

"Saranghae, nae areumda-ttal Byun Baekhyun.."

"Nado saranghae, nae haenseom-wangja Park Chanyeol.."

"Mian atas semua perlakuanku padamu, Baekki.. Aku begitu karna aku ingin selalu bersamamu.."

Alasan yang idiot? Memang!

"Gwenchana, Yeolli.. Aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu, kok.. Geu sun ganeun nan jhoa.. Tapi bisakah kita bersama tanpa harus berakhir di ruang BP?"

Hahahahaahahahaa.. Kami pun akhirnya tertawa tanpa memperjauh jarak kami. Kau dengar? Dia pun ternyata menyukainya! Dan panggilan itu? 'Yeolli'

"Apa itu 'Yeolli'? Panggilan sayang kah?" godaku

"Aaaa.." dia pun memukul dadaku manja. Hahahaha.. Dia malu.

"L-lalu apa itu 'Baekki'? K-kan sudah jelaas.." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan sekali lagi aku kembali menahanyya.

Greep~

Aku pun memeluknya. Meletakkan kepala mungilnya di dadaku. Biarkan telinganya itu mendengar bunyi detak jantungku ini. Saranghae, Baekki...

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Dapat kalian lihat dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan itu? Jangan heran! Mereka memang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Dan dibalik semua kejadian itu..

"Gege, apakah ini hari cinta? Baru saja kita jadian, lalu ini? Bacon hyung.. Bersama Chanyeol hyung.." ucap seorang yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda, sembari lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya yang berada di pelukan seseorang bermarga Wu, kekasihnya.

"Heum.. Mwerekha bweneran jwadian! Eum.. Jwongdwae, iwni hebwat!" ucap seseorang tidak jelas sambil terus mengunyah Bakpaonya.

"Telanlah makananmu dulu! Baru berbicara!" ujar seseorang ber-_name tag_ 'Kim Jongdae'

"Heuheheeeuu... Huweee! Akhirnya mereka jadian.. Kau lihat itu Sehun/Suho?" yap! Mereka adalah Duo L yang entah bagaiman sudah bersama dengan 'musuh'nya sendiri.

Luhan dengan Sehun, dan Lay dengan Suho. Bagaimana caranya? Entah, hanya mereka, hati mereka, pikiran mereka, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Aheeey, video ini adalah video paling menakjubkan!" ucap seseorang bermata bulat yang sedang memegang kamera digitalnya.

"Heeumm, masih bagusan koleksi video 'itu' ku, Kyungie.." jawab seseorang disebelahnya berkulit tan.

"Apaan tuh Kyungie Kyungie!" sungut namja yang dipanggil Kyungie itu, alias Kyungsoo.

"Kamu kan _baby_ku.. Jadi aku panggil kamu Kyungie.." ujar namja tan bernama Kai

"Hey, sejak kapan aku menjadi _baby_mu, Kim Jongin?" sungut Kyungsoo

"Sejak sekarang..-"

Chuup~

"Yak Kim Jongin! Kembali kau!" sulut Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari mengejar Kai.

Kau lihat?

Dua kubu genk yang katanya 'Musuh Bebuyutan' pun akhirnya menjadi pasangan-pasangan yang saling mencintai! Itulah yang dinamakan _"When enemy gotta fallin in love"_..

Ketika musuh menjadi saling jatuh cinta..

END

Author's note : Annyeooong!~ Ff ini jadi salah satu track (?) ff comeback ku looh! #gaknanya

Gimana ff nya? Suka kah? Suka nggak suka tetap review, yaa! Karena review kalian itu sangat menghiburku dan juga membenarkan tulisan-tulisanku yang salah! ^^

Review yang banyak buat KaiTaeng-I Love You Chap. 1 kalau mau diterusin! ^^

Juga kalau banyak review untuk FF ini, nanti bakal ada FF baru special (pake telor) yang jadi maintrack comeback ff ku! Oke, gitu aja.

Hanbeonma, Kamshamnidaaa!~ ^^ ~blacksogogi21


End file.
